


FanService

by GoodOmensGoldman



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM Scene, M/M, Original Character -Atlas, RPF, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodOmensGoldman/pseuds/GoodOmensGoldman
Summary: Atlas gets to meet his favorite actor. As often happens, Atlas gets to top another innocent celebrity. Shameless exhibitionism and light spanking lead to a night of ... well, you'll see.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Meet Real Cute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PeverellSlytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeverellSlytherin/gifts).



**Meet Real Cute**

Atlas shifted from foot to foot. The line seemed long, but getting to meet this particular celebrity would be worth it. He flexed his shoulders to release tension in his back and smiled as he watched a cute redhead up ahead bite her lip. Her eyes flicked over his body, and he tucked his hands in his pockets, displaying his impressive bulge and tightening his pants against his thighs. Her face grew flushed and Atlas grinned. This was promising - maybe he’d get a similar reaction along with his signed book.

As the line crawled closer to the signing table, Atlas craned his neck, trying to catch a glimpse of the object of this yearning. A potted plant was in his way, but he was much closer than he had been this morning. He turned the book over in his hands, pondering what inscription to ask for. There were a couple of options, ranging from safe to risque. Well, he could always play it by ear.

Finally the line curved past the plant and closer to the signing table and Atlas could finally see red hair and a shoulder clad in a well-tailored oxford. “Sexy and well-dressed,” he thought. Atlas had a good eye for clothes, and an even sharper eye for a hot body inside them. After more than a year on T, his own shoulders and biceps filled out a shirt well, and he’d chosen a closely-fitted tshirt to display himself to best advantage. He was now third in line, and as the star at the table turned his head to summon an assistant, their eyes met briefly. Despite his nerves, Atlas shared a cocky grin, and noted the man’s eyes widening.

Next in line! As the assistant returned with a bottle of high-end water, she nervously knocked over a stack of books. Ever helpful, Atlas reached down to collect an armload of books. It was pure coincidence that the move caused his tailored pants to cup his muscular ass. As he bent back down to collect more books, his gaze swept over the spread thighs under the table. Was it just wishful thinking, or was something stirring? He placed the books on the table and met the steady gaze of the star he’d waited all morning to meet. Atlas licked his lips and watched piercing blue eyes follow the movement of his tongue. Promising!

As he handed over his book, Atlas planted both hands on the table and leaned in. 

“To whom should I inscribe this?” 

“To Atlas -” 

“The Titan condemned to hold up the sky?” 

“Yes. It also means hard. And enduring.” Atlas shot Mark Gatiss his feral grin again as he punched the last word. Gatiss’ smirk slipped for a moment. Finally, he dropped his eyes to the book in front of him and muttered “To Atlas, you said?”

“Yes, to Atlas, my  **biggest** fan.” Gatiss’ head snapped up in response to Atlas’ emphasis. 

“Indeed.”

He handed the book back, and with one last lingering look, Atlas walked away. As he opened the cover to run his fingers over the inscription, a card fluttered out. “See you @ Sanctum?” Atlas spun around, to meet cool blue eyes and a knowing smirk. So Gatiss  **had** noticed him last month! And his friends had told him it was all in his head.


	2. Club Cuddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atlas Tops  
> Atlas meets his sub at a club and shows him how he’s earned his reputation as the Top of Tops. No angst, just ... well, what are you here for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the best beta, PeverellSlytherin! Your knowledge of the subject is encyclopedic and so helpful.

**Club Cuddle**

Atlas paused in the dim hallway leading to the main room at Sanctum. He knew he looked good - tight mesh tee showing off his sculpted chest, snug black pants cupping an impressive packer. His sculpted jawline showed the faintest traces of five o’clock shadow, and he looked like the perfect balance of sophistication and danger. He was baiting a hook for one particular fish, and he hoped to land it tonight.

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Atlas noted the range of bodies, stages of dress, and sexual configurations in the club. Sanctum was known for the anything-goes approach of management, with one caveat.  _ No gossip. _ Which also meant it was a monthly favorite with those who needed discretion along with their discipline. He was sure he’d spotted a familiar ass here, framed by a familiar slinky pair of hips, last month. And apparently he’d made an impression, if Mark was able to remember him a few weeks later.

Atas thought back to the couple he’d been topping last month. Like a pair of juicy submissive birds. They’d been so eager to please, almost trembling as they knelt naked at his feet. He was almost certain that the woman was a minor government minister, not that it mattered. His growing popularity as a club dom didn’t matter to him. The important thing was that moment of connection, satisfying, anticipating, and shaping the needs and desires of his subs.

He leaned back against the bar, fully conscious of just how appealing a picture it made. Atlas enjoyed the attention, knowing that he aroused the attention of the men and women around him. At the moment, he heard a stir across the room and glanced up to catch a glimpse of a familiar lanky, slim-hipped body. Even though the man was masked, Atlas could recognize that chest and those hips anywhere. He’d spent enough nights frantically masturbating to thoughts of what he would do to that body. The tall elegant man wore a black leather half mask that obscured his eyes, but left that sardonic smile exposed. It matched the harness that cris-crossed his chest, connecting to a snug collar around his long, pale throat.

His eyes raked across the man’s naked body, lingering on his semi-erect penis. Atlas’ mouth watered. How satisfying would it be to feel that cock filling his mouth, the heavy weight of it on his tongue? He longed to swirl his tongue across the tip, tasting the salty pre-cum as his prey moaned. Their eyes met, and Atlas noted the flare of recognition behind the mask. He smiled, a slow lupine grin. (The wolf would be fed tonight.)

The tall man broke away from the pair he was with and slowly strode towards Atlas. 

“I hoped you’d be here tonight.”

Atlas paused before he replied and took a sip of his drink. It would never do to reveal just how eager he was to run his hands over the long, lean body in front of him. He could already tell Mark was a bit of a brat, which fit right in with Atlas’ unique talents as a brat tamer. He glanced away, made eye contact with a dark-haired man across the room who was watching them eagerly, winked and smiled before slowly looking back at the man in front of him. The man’s eyes dropped. Good, it was working.

It was exciting to know that the roles were reversed. Here, at Sanctum, Atlas was the minor celebrity, and Mark, masked and presumably anonymous as he was, was clearly the eager fan. The sensation of power added an additional erotic charge to the opportunity to meet, and dominate, his celebrity crush. But how to take the upper hand right from the start? 

“Did you really?”

“Of course, Atl-”

“Did I allow you to address me by name?”

“No...sir?”

“Kneel”

Mark sank to his knees quite gracefully. Atlas stored the vision away for future endeavors. He leaned in and placed his hand beneath the man’s chin. He traced his lips with his thumb and grinned with delight when the lips parted willingly for his stroking thumb. He slid his hand across his cheek and down his long, elegant throat, to the collar with the wide, momentarily empty ring at the front.

“Who is this for?”

“You, Sir, if you’ll have me.”

“Do you deserve me?”

“No, Sir.”

“Indeed.”

Atlas slid his belt free of his trouser loops.It was a special belt. A gift from yet another admirer. It transformed handily from a belt to a leash. He snapped the clip through the ring at the front and extended the leash until it was taut. 

“You need to come with me.”

“Yes, sir.”

His sub rose gracefully to his feet, and the two began their walk through the club. Atlas was proud to display his new sub, and eager to begin. As they strode to their destination, Atlas again locked eyes with the dark-haired man who’d watched them earlier. Although the club was known for its discretion and patrons had to work inside its walls for their “recognition”, he couldn’t help but smile at the Hot Priest who had set the Internet abuzz the year before. He hoped he might join their games eventually. But for tonight, all of his attention was focused on what he would do with Mark.

Soon enough, they reached the alcove he’d been looking for. He pulled Mark to him by the leash and slid his finger through the loop at his throat. He looked into his half-lidded eyes, watching his chest rise and fall with his rapidly increasing breath. Atlas slid his other hand across Mark's shoulder, and down to his taut pink nipple. He tweaked it abruptly, smiling at the shudder that ran through the man’s elegant body. Atlas licked his lips as he scraped a finger across the erect nipple, teasing a low moan from his prey. If he was this responsive this soon, the evening promised excitement ahead. He spun the man around, enjoying the gasp as he spotted the contents of the alcove.

The suspension frame, studded with loops to strap a sub into, featured a wide swing which could be adjusted by height. Atlas snapped one end of the man’s leash to a loop and pressed his body against the frame. With the ease of long practice, he gauged Mark's hip height and deftly adjusted the height of the swing. When he was finished, he removed the leash and pressed Mark face down across the broad wide leather seat of the swing. He took it as a point of pride that his estimate was clearly correct, tilting his sub’s ass in the air, presenting a tantalizing picture for any passers-by who chose to glance into the alcove. He slid his hand down the man’s long spine, enjoying the moan he elicited. When he reached the rosy ass he’d dreamed of, he allowed himself two swift slaps, one on each cheek, feeling a dizzying rush of pleasure as the skin flushed pink and Mark moaned again. Atlas had to remind himself to slow the pace.

He strode around the suspension frame to rummage through a black lacquer cabinet at the back of the alcove.The tools he would use this evening would be his first, and maybe last, chance to satisfy his partner’s needs. What would draw the most pleasure out of his body? Brute force wasn’t called for. A partner this sophisticated required sophisticated stimulation. He reached for the third drawer and pulled out a special cock ring and its accessories, then reached to the drawer below and removed another favorite. 

Atlas walked back around the frame and began to place the tools for the evening on a low shelf at his side. First, he adjusted the settings on the electrostim toys he’d brought back. Next, he lubricated a few different anal toys he’d selected for his sub. As he passed the front of the frame, he leaned in for a kiss, gently nipping Mark’s lower lip and pulling back to enjoy the rosy swelling he’d caused. With that, his patience was exhausted and he couldn’t refrain from bending lower and biting the join of his neck and shoulder. He smiled as he heard the man’s guttural moan. It inspired him to suck on the bite mark, knowing it would leave a bruise the next day. Atlas selected a black ball gag from the shelf. Noting the hint of panic in Mark’s eyes, he quickly returned it to the shelf and selected a flexible silicone bit gag. Mark nodded, relief in his eyes. Atlas stood up, enjoying the picture spread out before him and sighed with anticipation.

Atlas returned to the back of the bondage frame and pressed his hips into Mark's ass, enjoying the feel of the bulge of his packer against the man’s flushed cheeks. He reached down to spread his thighs, causing him to raise onto his toes to maintain his balance. The tautness in his thigh muscles and the way it caused his ass to flex was almost too exciting, but he forced himself to concentrate on his sub’s pleasure. Before he began, he stroked the ass poised before him and leaned down to run his teeth across the skin. Mark shook, and Atlas grinned, certain the rest of his plans would go well. He nipped the tight cheek, lightly bruising but not breaking the skin. Unable to control himself, he slid his hands to cup the firm ass, using his thumbs to pull the cheeks apart as he slid his tongue along the man’s crack. He gently licked his opening, using his adept tongue to stimulate the ring of muscles, gleefully listening to Mark whimper.

After a few moments of tantalizing rimming, he reached to the side and pulled an ice cube from a nearby ice bucket, and slid it along the man’s ass, across his perineum and back to the sphincter. Watching Mark's ass pucker in reaction, he could barely refrain from sliding a finger inside the man. But he still had other fun to explore.

Atlas leaned forward, nestling his face between Mark’s parted thighs. He laved his balls with his tongue before sucking one, then the other into his wet, warm mouth. Although he had a reputation as a bit of a service top, assiduously attentive to the pleasure of his subs, in fact, this was just for him. His friends were well aware of Atlas’ fondness for balls, especially the smell and taste. He luxuriated in the feel of finally getting his mouth on this particular pair for several long minutes. 

When he judged they were well and truly lubricated, Atlas reached between Mark’s well muscled, limber thighs and cupped his scrotum. He took a metallic loop from the shelf and gently slid it around Mark’s balls. Reaching for the controller, he slid the controls to deliver a mild frisson of electricity. Mark moaned, a quick sharp intake of breath. Atlas slid the dial back to zero, wanting the night’s pleasure to last. He walked to the front of the frame and reached for Mark’s face. He met the man’s eyes, noting the glint of excitement. He held up the next toy he’d pulled from the shelf, waiting until he received the barest of nods to return to his place just behind Mark.

Starting at the top of the man’s spine, Atlas gently, but firmly rolled the pinwheel along his back, reveling in the moans and shudders that ensued. Gently teasing the skin, he eventually arrived at the top of Mark’s firm peachy ass. Cupping one cheek firmly, Atlas delicately slid the pinwheel along the cleft of his ass. Mark’s back arched, lifting him off the broad base of the swing, and Atlas gently pressed him down to avoid over balancing. 

Atlas reached for the warmed tube of lube he’d left on the shelf and began to circle his ass, longing to unzip and fuck the man, as he’d been fantasizing for weeks. But, aware that this was his first chance to top his idol, he decided to take it slow. He slid one finger, then two inside, slowly opening him up. 

When he judged Mark was ready, Atlas pulled a short thick curved black silicone butt plug from the shelf, applied a liberal amount of lube, and slowly slid it home. He ran his other hand across Mark’s back and around his chest as he did so. He leaned in and gently pinched the man’s nipple, feeling his hips jerk. Pressing the button at the base of the toy, Atlas switched to a buzz buzz bbbbuuuuzzzzzz pulsation pattern that he’d often found effective. He loosened the metallic loop around Mark’s balls, and deftly slid it along his erect, leaking cock. He stood up and reached for the controller. Sliding the controls slightly higher than before, he watched Mark’s back arch and his hips convulse through his orgasm.

Remembering to return the dial to zero before placing the controller atop the shelf, he stroked the man’s back as he unstrapped him. Catching the taller man’s quivering body, Atlas placed him on the pile of pillows next to the bondage frame and stretched out next to him. He slid the bit gag out of his mouth and unsnapped it. Mark’s head flopped to the side and he peered at Atlas unsteadily, still quivering in his powerful aftershocks. Their eyes met.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written mostly for a friend. Comments and critiques are welcome. Please be kind, though.


End file.
